


Stargazing

by Mikii



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Post-Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: Ruby discovers constellations. Oscar discovers something else.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> edit: Originally this was painted to be the beginning of a collection of oneshots. Unfortunately my ideas have changed so this will remain a oneshot—I do still hope to do a series of oneshots for this pairing but will wait until it's better planned. Sorry for the trouble.

Oscar sat on the roof of the groups current lodgings, knees tucked against his chest as he stared up at the sky. It was late in the night and the majority of the city was sleeping, but he knew it would only be a matter of hours before the population awoke and things became overly noisy again. 

_‘Someone’s coming to join you.’_

Oscar blinked at the voice, turning his head slightly. “What, who?”

Ozpin didn’t reply but a moment later another figure pulled themselves onto the roof with a small ‘hup’. The boy looked over to be met with the sight of none other than Ruby Rose dressed in her PJs.

“Ruby?”

“Huh?” She looked over, squinting slightly in the dim light given off by the inns lamps before she recognised his voice. “Oh, hey Oscar.” Walking over, she took a seat besides him cross-legged, flashing him a smile. “You can’t sleep either, huh?”

He returned the smile with a small one of his own. “Yeah.”

Placing her hands behind her for support, Ruby peered up at the sky. “When I was first travelling with Ren, Nora and Jaune, I couldn’t sleep most nights. Or, when I  _did_ sleep, I had a lot of nightmares.” Her smile dampened slightly and Oscar didn’t need to ask why. He knew about Vale.

“Did you… have a nightmare tonight?” he asked hesitantly, not wanting to seem nosey. He’d been travelling with their group for a few months now, but they’d all known each other a lot longer than that. At times, he still felt a bit of an outsider.

“Eh?” Ruby blinked, turning her attention back to him and Oscar had the feeling she’d been so lost in her memories she’d briefly forgotten he was there. “Oh! No, it…” She trailed off before smiling softly as she gazed down at her lap. “It was just a dream about my dad.”

“Is that… good?”

She gave a short laugh. “Yeah, it’s good. I just miss him.”

Oscar unfolded his legs, stretching them out before him as he replied. “When was the last time you saw him?”

“Uhhhhh.” Ruby pursed her lips in thought, cocking her head to the side. “I guess it’d be… six months now.” She looked surprised by her statement. “Wow, I hadn’t realised it had been that long.” Indeed, time seemed to fly quickly when you were in an ongoing and raging battle in the fight of good against evil. She turned back to him. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“You had your aunt, right?”

“Oh, I… yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She was my aunt but she pretty much raised me most of my childhood.” His lips twitched into a smile at the thought of her.

“She seems nice.”

“Yeah… she was,” he replied, voice soft. “I miss her too.” He hoped she was doing okay.

A hand rested on his shoulder and when he looked aside, Oscar found the girl giving him a comforting smile. “You’ll get to meet her again after this is over.” She gave him a squeeze before dropping her hand. Oscar wanted to reply that she’d meet her father again, but by the time he found his voice she’d already moved her attention forward once again and he felt it would too late and awkward to say it now.

Dammit.

_‘I’m sure Miss Rose would appreciate the sentiment even if it was a belated response.’_

Oscar frowned, not confident enough to try. Instead, he did the same as Ruby and raised his head to admire the night sky. The moon was almost completely full and the stars were shining bright-

He blinked. ‘That’s it.’

“Um, did you know…” he began stiltedly, forcing a smile as he looked aside. “Some of the stars have names?”

Ruby glanced back at him. “What?”

Clearing his throat, he pointed up. “Like Orion, y’know…” She was still staring at him and saying nothing, and he faltered slightly. “And… others…”

He trailed off, face turning red. He could hear Ozpin giving a low chuckle.

Ruby eyed him a moment longer before her expression changed and a grin broke out on her face. “Really? That’s so cool! What others do you know?”

His shoulder slumped in relief. Thank God.

“Well, you have the Big Bear over there.” He moved his hand, finger pointing towards the cluster of stars. Ruby followed the direction of his finger, mouth opening in awe.

“Oooh~!”

He almost laughed at her reaction, she was like a little kid. 

“And if you look a little down, there’s the Little Bear. See that cluster of stars?” He kept sneaking side glances Ruby’s way to check she was interested in what he was saying and she certainly seemed star-struck (no pun intended). There was a flush painted across her cheeks, the night sky reflected perfectly within her large eyes and... 

...and...

...Oscar's thoughts trailed off, forgetting what he was meant to be saying as he found himself enraptured by the sight to the side of him instead.

Whoah.

_‘Ahem.’_

“Ghk-!” He flinched and bit down on his tongue, letting out a hiss of pain.

“Oscar? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m totally fine!” he blurted, forcing a laugh and ignoring the throb of pain in his mouth as she observed him with an arched eyebrow. “Where was I, again?”

“The Little Bear. Big Bear’s younger and totally awesome little sister.”

“Oh, right, right…” Clearing his own throat, he forced himself to regain his composure even as his heart was thudding beneath his ribcage. “Though, uh, actually… the bears aren’t siblings in the stories.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” He clasped his hands together, thumbs twirling around one another. “The stories go that once upon a time a God fell in love with a human woman. This made the God’s wife jealous however and she transformed the woman into a large bear to wander the forest. Unfortunately, the woman’s son was hunting in the same woods shortly some time after. When he saw the bear he readied his bow to shoot it, unaware it was his own mother. The God saw what was about to happen and to prevent it he turned the son into a small bear.

"The God then sent both mother and son into the sky where they would be free from his wife’s wrath and together always.”

Oscar trailed off at the end of his story which his aunt had told him as a child, and became acutely aware of just how much he had rambled on. He turned to find Ruby gazing at him intently and his face flushed in embarrassment. “Ah… sorry, I don’t- I spoke too much, didn’t I? It’s silly-“

“It’s not silly,” Ruby interrupted, peering back up towards the constellations with a serene smile on her face. “It's sweet. Even the Gods can be nice sometimes."

Ozpin remained completely silent within his head.

Honestly, there were several variations of the story and not all of them were so nice. He’d picked one of the more happy-ended ones for Ruby’s sake. “Truth be told, you can see more stars out in the countryside. The light pollution out here makes it difficult.”

“Me and Yang are originally from an island called Patch. You could see a lot more out there too.”

“Maybe one day one of us… could visit the other’s hometown.” He’d blurted the words out before he could take them back and Ruby looked surprised by the abrupt offer. “I mean… then I could point out _all_ the constellations and tell you all the stories, hah…” He trailed off, knowing the excuse sounded lame even to his own ears.

However, Ruby only paused a moment before flashing him a smile. “Haha sure, that sounds fun. I can introduce you to my dad as well.”

“Right…” Why did the idea of meeting her father make him feel nervous?

Ruby watched him for a moment before beginning to move. “Welp. Everyone will be getting up in a few hours." Pushing herself to her feet, she stretched her arms high above her until she heard a pop. “I’m gonna go and try nap for at least an hour if I can. I’ll see you at breakfast, Oscar.”

He nodded dumbly. “Yeah… sure.”

She gave him another smile and his heart did a little flip.

Ruby turned and left, climbing off the roof and onto the balcony below.

Oscar was left alone once again.

_‘Well then...’_

He jumped.

Okay so not _totally_ alone.

_‘That was a…. revealing conversation.’_

Oscar felt his face heat up at Ozpin’s words. Although he sounded completely normal Oscar just knew he was being judged.

“What are you talking about, it was nothing,” he retorted quickly. “We just talked about the stars.”

_‘Hm.’_

Oscar frowned as he stood up, not appreciating Ozpin's insinuations.

_‘Your thoughts are my thoughts, Oscar. That includes those involving Miss Rose.’_

He made a face. “Don’t be creepy!”

_‘I am only explaining why harbouring a crush on Miss Rose would be unadvisable. We have a duty that takes priority-‘_

**_“Shut. Up!”_ **

_‘Oscar-‘_

“No, I’m not talking about this!” he yelled, overcome with frustration and cutting a hand through the air to signal that was the end of it. Ozpin could lecture him about his duty to the world and his supposed destiny in helping defeat Salem but this was one area of his life he refused to let the man interfere with. All he had done was admire Ruby for like five seconds! So what!? He could think a girl was cute without Ozpin breathing down his neck!

There was a brief pause and Oscar thought Ozpin would try and probe the topic again but the man simply released a resigned sigh.

_‘Very well.’_

He said nothing more even though he probably wanted to. But any further attempts would just make Oscar more agitated.

_‘Let’s follow Miss Rose’s example at least, and try and get some sleep. We don't need you falling face-first into your cereal again.'_

Oscar ran a hand through his hair as he relaxed. “Yeah…” His shoulders slumped down, he was feeling pretty tired now that he thought about it. “Alright, let’s go.”

As he turned and left however, he knew the conversation with Ozpin wasn’t over.

Eventually the man would rope him back into it.

It was just a matter of when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed I have these kids IC. Please leave a comment if you can - I beg - and look forward to future chapters!
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my RoseGarden AMVs [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xst1WabU3fM) and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQNOAZNj21Y).


End file.
